fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournaments Begin, May vs. Garren! Episode 2
The morning of the tournament is about to start and Kyleronco has yet to give PG her award... ( Jenna starts to cry ) Samantha) It's alright... ( Samantha slowly moves her arms back and forth ) ( Jenna stops ) Wolfgang) ... Samantha) What? Wolfgang) That was quick... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) I thought it would take longer... Samantha) Me too, I guess my mom knows best... Wolfgang) She probably does...How is she? Samantha) She's fine...I think she's probably buying more things T.T Wolfgang) O_O Samantha) Yeah...We're going to have a spoiled child to deal with... Wolfgang) Well...You've been dealing with a spoiled husband, so...We'll be fine... Samantha) Okay, Mr. Attention... Wolfgang) ...Anyways...I kind-of have a problem with the tournament being near here... Samantha) Yeah, how does Jenna get sleep if she hears a bang...She can't... Wolfgang) But that's why I've made sure of a sound proof barrier...I'll just have to make sure the crowd isn't too loud... [ Meanwhile, a few miles from outside the house ] Kyleronco) Okay...Place that one there...PG, that one's good... ( PG lets go of the piece of technology ) Airzel) Okay...This looks right... ( Airzel lets go of the second piece of technology ) ( Pyro and Kyuubi also put down a piece of technology ) ( Kyleronco drops a small square in the middle of the rectangle ) Kyleronco) Oh...PG..Here you go... ( Kyleronco walks over and hands PG the pin, but the pin falls to the ground ) PG) ... ( PG bends down and picks the pin up ) PG) Thanks...*In head* Oh boy, I'm so going to beat him now. Kyleronco) Okay...Everyone back up! ( Kyleronco pulls a remote out, while PG, Airzel, Pyro, Kyuubi, and him back up ) ( Kyleronco presses the upper button, the technology turns on, and a clear force field is made ) Airzel) And nothing happens. Kyleronco) No, it did... 5 minutes later, Wolfgang is outside watching the brawl... ( May and Garren stand high up on chucks of land, while Dolloid hides in the water and Teleterra stands in it ) Teleterra HD) Why a watery field Garren) It was a random pick Teleterra HD) I wish we had a grassy field, it would make an easy win... May) STOP COMPLAINING! ( Dolloid attacks Teleterra's foot ) Teleterra HD) HEY! ( Teleterra HD stomps on the muddy sand ) ( Dolloid jumps above the water ) Dolloid) HAHA! ( Dolloid lands back into the water ) ( Teleterra HD tries to move his foot ) Teleterra HD) I'M STUCK! Garren) Okay, except we don't need to move... May) Ability Activate! Bubble Smash! ( Dolloid gets into a bubble and charges into her opponent ) ( Dolloid charges into Teleterra's foot ) Teleterra HD) I HATE THIS! I CAN'T ATTACK AT ALL! Garren) Really? Teleterra HD) AS LONG AS I CAN'T MOVE, I'M USELESS! Garren) Well, then you have at least one move...Ability Activate! HD Quality! ( Teleterra HD uses his HD TV to fire a beam of energy ) ( Teleterra's TV comes out of his chest, charged and ready ) ( A huge square-like beam comes from the TV ) ( Dolloid flies out of the water as the water moves towards the sides and back roughly ) May) Dolloid! Dolloid) TV! ( Dolloid moves away from the beam with a damaged flipper ) ( The beam slowly moves to Dolloid ) ( Dolloid gets to the side of Teleterra ) Teleterra HD) Used... too... much... energy... ( The beam stops ) ( Dolloid goes to enter the TV, but Teleterra punches Dolloid ) ( Dolloid turns to her ball form ) Garren) O_O Teleterra HD) YES! ( Teleterra tries to walk, but trips ) ( Teleterra sinks in the sand ) Garren) ... http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_vs._Trent,_Masters%27_Opponent!_Episode_3 Grade of Tournaments Begin, May vs. Garren! Episode 2? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Jenna Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Kyleronco Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:May Category:Garren